


Monster

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Alpha Roman, Alpha Seth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Based on Seth's on-screen heel character, Blackmail, Dark, Dean is in Trouble, Heat Fever, Hunter is an evil boss, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medicine Reaction, Mind Games, Omega Dean, Omegas are suppressed, Omegas lack rights, Politics, Roman has bad timing, Roman's Suspension plays a big role, Seth is an opportunist, WWE is Alpha dominated company, evil Seth, forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth has a perfect opportunity to cement his place at the top of WWE and meanwhile, he's gonna hit Roman where it hurts the most. Based on A/O AU. Set when Roman was suspended and Seth returned from his injury. This is dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Roman is Seth's competition and is holding the top spot of the company. He is driven to be the man of the company and take back his place as the top dog. Very much based on Seth's on-screen character. 
> 
> He's gonna kill two birds with one stone.

An evil grin broke on Seth's face as he listened to the commotion behind the closed door of Hunter's office. Everything was working perfectly according to the plan. And with the right kind of assistance from Hunter, he was gonna get what he wanted. Like always. 

Since he came back from his injury he realized that he still held that power over his former brothers where he could easily use them as nothing but pawns in a game of chess. He was a master manipulator and a damn proud one. Turning his back on The Shield had been the wisest decision of his entire life. He was no longer held accountable by his heart for what he did. His one and only quest was to be the man. He had the authority's back and it gave him a sense of power where he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted without worrying about the consequences. Right now he wanted relief. Relief that would come to him in form of playing with his most desired toy. 

You see Roman made it all so easy for him. Perfect timing. Fucked up just at the right time. Gave Seth a perfect opportunity to hit Roman where it hurt the most. Seth wanted to throw Roman off of his game. He didn't just want to take the title off from Roman, he wanted to cement his dominance and superiority once and for all over the Big Dog. And with Dean in the picture, it wasn't a hard task at all. 

Dean was Roman's biggest weakness. And since they became enemies, Seth always wanted to exploit that. For one, playing mind games with Roman was his favorite thing. Two, Dean was a temptation. He was an omega in a world of Alphas. It was rare for WWE to hire omegas, but Dean was so different. So wild and fierce. He fought through his whole life. And he made it to the WWE. But he was shielded. First by Roman and Seth. Then by Roman. And to an extent, by the office. Dean was beautiful. So of course Seth always felt an attraction towards him. But he was Roman's. So Seth never had a chance to explore those desires he felt for Dean. Now things were different. Now he was free. Free from remorse and consequences. Free from right or wrong. He could fully indulge into what his alpha yearned for. 

He wasn't naive. He knew when Roman would get back he would be hunting for blood, but Roman's suspension gave Seth enough leverage to use it to his advantage. Roman was already down and out. One more blow and he was done for good. He no longer held the position he did with the highers up. One more fuck up, and he very well could be saying good buy to his career. And sweet poor Dean wouldn't like that now would he? 

Either way, it was a win win situation for Seth. If Dean complies, Seth not only gets a taste of his lusty desires, but he also gets to have something over Roman that would throw him off of his game. Big Dog will lose his mind if he realizes he lost Dean to his biggest enemy and he has no one to blame but himself and his stupid fuck up. If Dean resists, Seth gets angry and takes it out on Dean. In return, he gets an angry Roman. And an angry Roman isn't like Seth. Oh no. An angry Roman is a manic Roman. Seth even in anger is calculating. Smart. That is why he would always have an edge over Roman. Seth Rollins is guided by his mind not his heart. An angry Roman is gonna fuck up and Seth will able to get rid of him for good. The top spot will belong to him. The rightful owner and future of the company. Just the way it should be.

Being Hunter's favorite did wonders for him. When Seth told him what he wanted, Hunter had agreed but warned him to not go too far. Because he would only be able to handle it to a limit. Seth had grinned and shook his hand with a promise that he would be making Hunter proud by being Authority's right hand just like old times.

With a knock on the door Seth entered the office and was greeted with a sight of a fuming Dean standing in front of the desk. Fists clenched tightly. 

"Whoa whoa whoa...What is going on here?" He asked, faking innocence and curiosity.

Hunter was right there, playing the game alongside him as he shook his head and grimaced. One hand motioning towards Dean as he said, "This...As if Roman hadn't caused us enough problems, he left this one here too."

Dean's eyes narrowed at that but he kept his mouth shut. Knowing better to mouth off with the boss. Although he did hiss out, "Why is he here? I don't want him here."

"Hey hey Ambrose, no need to get so hostile. I am only here cause I had something to discuss with Hunter."

Before Dean could reply, Hunter answers him, "Yeah, but I gotta deal with this problem here first Seth."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is the said problem? I mean, I have been friends with him before so maybe I could help. And Dean, oh, are you okay? You don't look so well." Seth was too good at acting. He had to give himself that. 

Dean didn't answer him, just shot him a glare instead that could very well be translated to 'fuck off'. But it didn't last too long. He was looking down now, roughly rubbing at his collarbone. Biting his lips as he fidgeted on his feet. He looked pale and downright sick. 

Hunter provided the answer for him. "He had some kind of reaction from the pills he's been taking. He's been on the edge and its not only dangerous for him to be out there in this condition but he's gonna be a distraction to others too because they gonna be sniffing him left and right if he's in heat. Roman isn't here to take care of him. I dunno if its because of what Roman did and the stress it caused him or what, but this is not the time for him to be in heat. What am I suppose to do? I can't send him out on the break because I am already short of one main event talent. I got a show to run!"

"I can fucking handle myself! I'll go talk to a doc and ask for new pills or something!"

"Yeah sure, look at yourself. You can hardly stand. I wouldn't be surprised if you pass out in a few minutes with the way you are sweating. And I need you fixed for the next show. No pills gonna work that fast."

Seth let his eyes take in the sight Dean provided and licked his lips. He could even smell the faint scent coming from the distressed omega. And it was driving the alpha in Seth wild. 

"Hey, I think I got a solution Hunter. Let me take him with me. I'll fix him for ya and if he likes it, I can keep it up for the rest of month since Roman isn't here to do the job."

A sickening smirk had appeared on Seth's face and Dean turned further pale as he took in Seth's words. He slowly looked at Seth and then at Hunter, eyes wide and shocked.  
Hunter was looking at him pointedly. Not Seth. And a shiver ran through Dean's whole body as he realized what this was all about. But Hunter couldn't....Hunter wouldn't....

"How fucking dare you?....You would let him talk like that Hunter?"

Hunter chuckled. A matching smirk appeared on his face as he met Seth's eyes. "He's offering help. You signed a contract Dean. Your omega status isn't gonna fuck with my business and since you couldn't keep yourself in check, I'll have to do whatever it takes."

"YOU CANNOT!!! I won't fucking let him touch me!"

"What will you do? Lose your spot here? Only because your so called Alpha fucked up not only his own future but yours as well? Gonna have to punish him twice Dean if you give me a reason. I already am mad at him enough."

Dean was shaking his head rapidly. But his voice wasn't loud or harsh. His body urges were making him weak and his head spin.

"You don't have a choice Dean."

"I do not consent!"

"You better consent darling because I'm gonna take you whether you like it or not. And you or your fucking boyfriend can't do a damn thing to stop me! This is on Roman and him alone! You are coming with me and I am going to fuck you through this heat. What's so bad about it huh? Its solves your problem. And I am sure I can do a better job than Roman. Plus, I always wanted a taste of you."

Dean not only looked disgusted but also frightened. He was getting paler and paler by the second. His breathing had gone heavy. He was in no way to fight Seth off even if he wanted to. 

"Its blackmail...Hunter you can't let him do that..." Dean closed his eyes as he swayed on his feet, gripping the back of chair to hold himself up and steady.

"You are an omega Dean. We might have treated you like an equal, but this here..." Hunter gestured towards his posture, "This is why we have a policy against omegas. Now you signed up for it and gave us your word. Its not your choice. If anything, blame Roman for it. Seth, take him. Bring him back to me in one piece."

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make it further clear, Dean was given something through a medical procedure which reacted against his pills and he was forced into heat. Dean doesn't know that. Its a complicated AU verse so please don't try to make too much sense of every little thing, lol.


End file.
